


Open Your Eyes

by Melanie_Athene



Series: Eyes [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: Frodo lies ill in Rivendell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on January 25, 2005

~*~

  


Open your eyes, Mr. Frodo. Oh, please, won't you open your eyes?

I've been that worried about you. You look like one of those princes in a fairy tale, all dark and white and beautiful. Trapped by some enchantment. Forever lost to me.

Your poor body don't know if it's ice or fire.

Mr. Elrond says he's done all that's in his power. He says the rest is up to you. But I reckon that it's up to me as well. And so I hold you when you shiver. I bathe you when you sweat. I don't take no for an answer when it's time to force that foul-tasting elvish potion down.

You moan and murmur. You writhe and quiver. Sometimes, you call my name.

But not once have you opened your eyes. And it's those lovely, cornflower-blue eyes that haunt me. I must see you look at me again. I must tell you --

Ah, don't listen to me, Mr. Frodo. You'd think I was the one rambling on with fever, and not you burning up like this. Just let me cool you down. A nice sponge bath is just what you need right now.

Oh... oh...

Now there's a pretty sight.

All proud and hard and rising from its little nest of curls. Bobbing slightly, begging attention. Weeping with want.

Oh...

Now I'm the one caught fast in some enchantment, I'm the one running cold and hot at the same time. I cannot stop my hand... I must touch you, hold you, stroke you. I cannot stop my lips... I must kiss you, taste you there. I must give you shelter.

You moan and murmur. You arch and quiver. And as you come, you call my name.

Open your eyes, Mr. Frodo. Oh, please, won't you open your eyes?


End file.
